Mon Loup
by Silent-OverKill
Summary: Mon Loup means (My Wolf) in French. Mostly Stallison. In this AU Stiles is the one bitten. Allison's mother is already dead when she moves to Beacon Hills. Chris and Mellisa get together and that makes Scott Allison's step brother. I'm gonna try my best to keep it from becoming too canon besides a line or at the most a conversation. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1: Rascals

Scott and Stiles couldn't wait to see each other. They hadn't been able to hang out at all the entire summer. Stiles' dad had been so overwhelmed at work that even the mayor decided he was in need of a vacation. So the Sheriff and his son had set out visit a cousin of Stiles' for the summer.

That didn't stop Scott and Stiles from talking everyday. They would tell each other news, like how Scott had a new step dad and sister, or the time Stiles was camping with his cousin when he was bitten by an unknown animal and rushed to the hospital where the wound had healed before he could make it to surgery.

For some reason they had lost contact for the last week and now Stiles and his dad were on their way home a day early. There was a vexing murder that left the temporarily appointed sherriff in confusion. Thus summoning the return of the real sherriff.

As soon as the car reached the driveway Stiles was ready to go see Scott but his dad forced him to at least bring his luggage inside. Stiles stubborly carried his luggage up to his room with more ease than he thought ever possible before he rushed to his Jeep and stormed off to Scott's house.

As Stiles reached Scott's house so did a burgundy SUV. Stiles parked his Jeep and hopped out meeting the line of sight of a man who looked to be about fourty.

Stiles froze wondering who this was when the man spoke. "You must be Stiles, Scott's friend?" The guy asked.

"Uh, best friend." Stiles corrected. "And who are you?"

"I'm Chris." The man dropped the groceries in one of his hands to hold it out for a shake which Stiles reluctantly took.

Stiles' mind was moving at a thousand miles per hour trying to figure out who Chris was and why he was bringing groceries to his best friend's house. "Oh!" Stiles shouted in realisation, managing to shock the man. "You're Mellissa's new boyfriend."

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you." Chris spoke as the passenger side door of his truck swung open. "This is my daughter Allison." He said as she stepped out of the truck.

For some reason to Stiles everything was going in slow motion. She was gorgeous. Dark brown curly hair, beautiful brown eyes, and those dimples. 'Oh God.' Stiles thought to himself as he gulped.

The way Stiles was staring at his daughter wasn't lost on Chris. "Care to help with the groceries?" Chris all but demanded handing Stiles the groceries before he could answer.

"Uh, sure." Stiles said under his breath already heading up the stairs.

"Oh lemme get the door." Allison called as she sprinted up the porch. She twisted the doorknob but it was locked. "Hey dad?" She began.

"I have a key." Stiles said. "Just grab my keys out of my pocket." He said and she gave him a weird look but complied.

Sticking her hand into his pocket she began to ruffle around, fumbling with his phone, and what felt like a condom before actually finding the keys. She yanked her hand out in a fast motion with the keys.

"It's the blue one." Stiles nodded.

Once the door was openned he carried the groceries in and straight to the kitchen.

Stiles sat the groceries down on the counter and turned around. Mellissa surprised him and he showed it with what sounded like a squeak.

"Did I scare you?" She stiffled a laugh.

"A little." He answered. "I didn't know you were home." He said.

"Neither did I." She answered. "When'd you guys get back?" She refurred to Stiles and his dad's trip.

"About ten minutes ago." He said. "Is Scott home?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs." She said and he nearly ran her over getting upstairs.

"Scott!" He yelled as he burst into the room.

Scott was sitting on his bed tieing his lacrosse net. "Stiles!" He tossed the net to the side and hugged his best friend. "I thought you weren't gonna get back until tomorrow?"

"Never mind that, we have one day of summer to spend together, what're we doing first?" Stiles asked and Scott's excitement seemed to go out the window. "What's wrong?"

"Have you met them?" Scott asked and Stiles knew he was refurring to his new step family.

"Yeah, I did." Stiles nodded.

"That's what's wrong. Anything we try to do they're gonna make us take Allison. Like it's my fault they're new in town and she doesn't have any friends."

"Well, why's that so wrong Scott, she doesn't seem all that bad to me."

"That's because you haven't spent a month living with her."

"Scott." Stiles said firmly. "We haven't hung out all summer. So I don't care if I have to drag you out of this house, we are not sitting inside on the last day of summer so you can complain about the hot girl that you somehow live with." Stiles chastised him.

"Ok fine. But don't complain when she totally ruins everything."

"Deal, now come on!"

"Where are we even gonna go?" Scott asked.

"Do you know why we came home so early?" Stiles asked. "There was a half of a body found in the woods. We're gonna go find the other half." Stiles said and he could see the excitement on Scott's features.

"Fine, but you better not feint when you see it." Scott said,

The two boys were stopped in the middle of a stampede down the stairs. "Where do you two think you're going?" Mellissa asked.

"Where..."

"Um..."

"We..." The two stammered on.

"They were gonna take me to the mall since I don't know where it is." Allison chimed out of nowhere.

"Oh, how nice." Mellissa said. "Just be back by dinner. Stiles, I assume you'll be joining us."

"You know I'd never pass up your cooking." Stiles said.

"See ya mom." Scott ended the conversation before it could go any further. The three teens rushed out the door and straight for Stiles' Jeep.

"Okay, so I assume we're dropping you at the mall." Scott said to Allison once they had left his house.

"Nope." She answered settling in the back seat.

"You can't go with us." He said flat out.

"Scott." Stiles called.

"She can't go with us." He repeated.

"Dude, she did just aliby us."

"We didn't need an aliby."

"You and I always need an aliby, especially for what we're about to do today." Stiles spoke.

"What're we about to do?" Allison asked.

"Nothing." Scott said stubbornly.

"We're going to look for a body in the woods." Said Stiles.

"You mean the other half of the body found last night?" She asked.

"Yup." Stiles grinned. "I heard it was some sort of animal attack."

"Speaking of animal attack." Scott suddenly was full of curiosity. "Let's see it."

"See what?" Allison asked.

"Stiles was bitten by an animal in the woods and by the time he made it to the hospital it was healed." Scott said.

"Ooh, I wanna see it." Allison perked up.

"There's nothing to see." Stiles waved them off. "It healed."

"Wouldn't it leave a scar?" Allison asked.

"According to Stiles, it didn't." Scott said.

"Am I sensing doubt in your tone?" Stiles asked Scott.

"You sure are, because you're fulla shit." He laughed.

"I'm not lying." Stiles said simply.

"I wont believe it until I see it."

"I read about something like that, in a book I got from my aunt." Allison said. "Getting bit in the woods, super fast healing."

"What was it called?" Stiles asked.

"It was called:' Pour etre un loup maudit. '" Allison spoke in french.

"To be a cursed wolf." Stiles translated surprising his fellow teenagers.

" Tu parle francais?(You speak french?)" Allison smiled internally. She'd known french all her life and up to this point had yet to meet another person her age who spoke the language.

" Oui. (Yes.)" Stiles smiled visibly.

Scott sat back and rolled his eyes.

" C'est interessant.(That's interesting.)" She smiled back.

" Interessant ou intrigante? (Interesting or intriguing?)"

" Ne vous flattez pas, cher. (Don't flatter yourself, dear.)"

" Aww, meme pas un peu? (Aww, not even a little bit?" He feined a pout.

"Okay, I'm starting to get uncomfortable." Scott interupted. The two seized their conversation and sat back with sly grinns plastered on their faces.

Stiles' Jeep came to a hault and the three finally climbed out. With it being about two o'clock in the afternoon there wasn't a need for a flashlight.

'Beacon Hills preserve. (No entry after dark)' The sign hung from a chain.

"Why does it say that?" Allison asked. "No entry after dark."

"Because wierd things always happen here after dark." Stiles shrugged as he stepped over the chain before turning to help Allison over.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked stepping over last.

"Ha, I didn't even think about that." Stiles answered.

"And uh, what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked again.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted.

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know." Stiles said.

The only sounds for a while were the sounds of leaves crunching under their feet and their grunts as they trecked through the trees.

"Why are we even looking for this body." Allison asked and the two boys looked at her like she had just kicked a puppy.

"Because it's a dead body." Scott said.

"You don't wanna see a dead body?" Stiles asked.

"It's not something on my bucketlist." She shrugged.

"Oh my God." Stiles looked away like he couldn't stand looking at her anymore.

"Told you." Scott said.

Almost an hour later.

"Stiles, there's no body out here, we wouldv'e found it by now." Scott said.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Stiles agreed.

"Great, can we get out of here now?" Allison asked but started walking back before they could answer.

"Do you guys smell that?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Smell what?"

"I don't know, it's like a wet dog smell." He said. "It's really strong."

"I don't smell any wet dogs." Scott said. "Let's just go."

"Oh!" Stiles shouted scaring them both. "I can smell it!" He exclaimed.

"Smell what?" Allison asked.

"The body, I smell the body." He began running slowly in the direction the smell lead him.

"Stiles wait!" Scott called as he and Allison ran behind him.

"How do you even know that it's the body that you can smell?" Allison asked.

"Because, it smells like something dead." He said coming to a complete halt. "This is where it stops." They all looked around.

Scott took a step forward and completely disappeared out of sight with a yell. "Woah!"

"Scott!" Stiles called to him from the top of the hill that Scott just rolled down.

"Stiles, I think I hound something." Scott called.

"What is it?" Stiles called back.

"I found the body." He stared down at the upper half of a woman, lying flat on her chest, eyes openned looking almost at Scott, which unnerved him.

Stiles, in a super-cordinated swoosh found himself sliding down the hill, one palm planted in the dirt so that he could lean back enough to not flip forward but still keep himself from losing his balance. As he neared the bottom he kicked himself away from ground to flip forward and land on one bent knee and one corrisponding hand.

"Whoa!" Scott exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Stiles looked at his hands in amazement. "No idea."

Allison was next to come down, starting slowly so that she could maintain control of her body, but soon finding that gravity had other plans. Her upper body leaned forward against it's will, forcing her feet and legs to move faster so she didn't fall. The girl found herself running full speed down the steep slope, moving too fast for safety, knowing there was no way to avoid the bottom where she would soon collide with the ground.

She let out a low grunt as she closed her eyes preparing for impact but instead of the sharp pain of bark against skin she was met by a firm soft surface. Her face against cloth, smelling a thin layer of cologne. She doesn't know why but istead of openning her eyes to investigate she just stayed in place. Accepting the comforting touch as a pair of arms kept her from falling to the ground when she collided with him. Breathing in his smell deep, holding close until it was weird and then still holding on for a bit longer.

She finally openned her eyes slowly to spot his trained on her seriously. Wonder in his eyes. He was wondering, maybe about why she stayed that way, maybe about why she didn't, maybe about her well being, she would never know because she can't read minds. She can read faces, sure, but she can't read minds.

She slowly takes a step back and watches him watch her. Scott behind his back, back to staring at the body. But here they were, ignoring the fact that a once was living breathing creature laid lifeless close by.

She blinked rapidly and he swallowed hard. The moment was over. Turning slowly he spots the body and steps closer to it, to her. The woman that used to be alive inside.

Allison took a moment before stepping around to the otherside. She let out a gasp when she finally saw the body, covering her mouth to keep another gasp from escaping.

"Yeah, this was definantly an animal." Scott said pointingly when they scan across the body.

Her hair was rough, tangled with dry leaves inhabiting it. Dirt colored the pale skin, deep red gashes spread out around her. They were in fours, the scratches. They came four at a time. A bite also on her left shoulder, so deep they could see bone. A huge bite.

"I'm not so sure." Stiles says.

"About it being an animal?" Allison asked, thankful for the destraction. Destraction from the body, so she had a reason to look away. All she wanted was to get away from it but wouldn't allow that. After what just happened between her and Stiles, the skin burning at contact, hitching breath, close proximity, she can't afford to look any weaker. Any more female, because she isn't like that, isn't girly.

"Yeah, the bite looks like a human bite." He said.

"So, someone did this?" Scott asked.

"That's why I said I don't know." He finally tore his eyes away to look at them, prepared to elaborate. "It's a human bite, all except the k-9 teeth, they're way to deep. The scratches are animal, like a wolf."

"But there are no wolves in California." Allison stated a question.

"No, but it smells like a wolf too." He looked back. "There's something..." He stopped knowing they'd think he was weird or crazy if he said what he was thinking. Crazy that he feels some kind of connection to the woman. A gravitational pull to this complete stranger. A desire to do right by her, find her murderer, give her a proper burial. "She didn't deserve this. To be brutalized, and left out like trash." He darkened. A stormy look across his features. His eyes flying from bruise to gash, gash to scratch, scratch to bite and back around. Feeling anger boiling over him. Feeling the earth vibrate beneath his feet. He felt like he was shrinking into himself and something else was taking over.

Pain. Pain. It surrounded him, focusing on his gums and fingers. He was afraid on the inside. Screaming just beneath the surface all the while growing angry on the outside.

Scott and Allison watched his face twist. What is happening? Scott had never seen his best friend like this.

'Snap' The sound came from behind them. The surprise of it yanking Stiles back into reality. The anger gone like it was never there. His body back in his control.

They all stare in the direction of the sound. Something lurked just beyond their vision. Just past the tree and Stiles could smell it. Not a normal smell, not a familiar one either. Who or what was it?

A paw stepped slowly from the obscurity of the leafy tree. Grey fur came into sight next. Snarling teeth and a wild looking set of eyes.

"Is that..." Scott began to be cut off by Allison.

"A wolf." She finished. "We should run."

Stiles wasn't speaking, he stood a step ahead of them his head lowered a bit.

"Stiles, we should run." Allison repeated but got no answer.

Scott stepped toward him laying his fingers on his shoulder and pulling slightly. Stiles looked down at his shoulder. "Run." He whispered. Scott looked at him confused. "Now." He said more firm.

The three teens ran in the oposite direction. Fast trying to stay away. The wild beast persueing them quickly. Dodging trees and holes. Stiles catching his friends whenever one of them slipped. At one point he slipped losing his footing and tumbling to the ground. With a nod and a yell for them to keep going he returned to the upright position and caught back up.

The wolf was closing in quickly. Stiles could hear it. "You guys have to hide, I'll lead it away." Stiles suggested to which they disagreed. "I'm faster I can lead it away." He doesn't mention that he's not sure of this. Doesn't mention that he's doing it so that if the wolf does catch up at least they can survive. He doesn't give them a chance to argue. With alot of force he pushes them over the edge of a nearby slope. The two rolling quickly down the hill. Stiles halting his run to make sure they landed safely. Once they were hidden and out of sight he continued. The wolf now only a yard behind him.

They watch Stiles take off running again, a blur of grey and white fur closely behind. Fear sinking in. He's gonna get caught, there's no way he can outrun a wolf, no way he can survive this, no way they or anyone else will ever see him alive again.

"Oh my God!" Allison exclaimed nervously chewing at her bottom lip. "Oh my God, oh my God! What are we gonna do? We can't just let him die!"

"Stiles!" Scott screams at the top of his lungs. Not knowing what else to do. Not being able to string together a coherant thought. Not knowing what's rational and what's irrational. Would it be right to just let his best friend be mauled and killed. Would it be right to get Allison to safety first. Or maybe the best plan of action is to do as Stiles said and run, leave him behind, save their own asses.

"Call someone!" Allison suggests. "My dad's a hunter, he'll know what to do." They both pulled out their phones, him dialing 911 and her finding her dad in her contact list and calling him.

They were both met by a buzzing sound coming from each phone signaling that there was no signal. No signal. No way to save Stiles.

"No signal!" Scott states.

"Me either." She's next to talk.

"We have to do something."

"Come on!" She yells already half way up the slope before he notices.

Scott ran to catch up. They use slanted trees to help pull them up the slope. Tall standing plants scratching at their arms and legs as they do so. When they finally make it to the top Stiles is no where in sight.

On the contrary for the wolf. It stood tall in front of the two now horrified teens. The wolf's stood at the hieght of Scott's ribcage. Bulging muscles riddled it's arms and legs. A luring darkness in it's eye.

What could this mean, why was it back so quickly? Had it already caught up to Stiles, did Stiles outrun it? Maybe it heard Scott screaming Stiles' name and decided they'd be easier targets. In any case they were both doomed.

The wolf looked at them menacingly. Almost amused. And Scott could swear he saw the eyes flash red. The large animal took a step forward and then their was a swooshing sound, almost like a knife through air. An arrow flew past the young people and hit a nearby tree creating piercingly bright flash that made the two shut their eyes for the pain to subside.

It was much worst for the wolf. The flash completely blinded it momentarily causing it to stumble backward and shake it's head fiercly. The animal's head shot into the direction the foot steps were coming from and it could hear numerous men running. The click and clank of their assault rifles and semi automatic pistols. This wasn't a fight it wouldwin and it knew that. The beast took off running in the opposite direction of the sounds leaving Scott and Allison rubbing their eyes.

When the blurry vision began to subside they began to make out shapes. People. But how many? Better yet; who? Scott was first to make out the sights.

Five men stood in front of them. One man standing several feet closer showing that he had to be their boss. Allison's vision came back next. She began to notice the weapons. An MPK5 here, a Berretta 96 Inox there. Most of all, the 175lb Draw Tactical Crossbow. It looked exactly like the one her dad used to hunt.

"Allison! Scott!" The leader called, a furiousity in his voice. "What are you doing out here?" Chris's face came into view as the last of the blur dispursed from their vision.

"Uh, we uh..." They fumbled over their words looking for the right thing to say.

"It's too dangerous for you two to be here. Go home!" He said sternly. "We'll discuss punishment when I get back." He turned to continue.

"Wait, dad!" She called.

"Yeah, Stiles is still out there." Scott said.

"By himself?" Chris sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, when the wolf chased us, he kinda led it away so we could get help." Allison spoke.

"Okay, we'll find him. In the mean time, Victor, would you please escort my daughter and step-son back to the truck?" Chris dismissed them.

A large, muscular man began to walk them away. The two adulecens walked a ways ahead of the man.

"What was your dad doing out here?" Scott asked in a hushed tone.

"I told you he was a hunter." She said in a matching tone.

"Hunters don't used automatic weapons or whatever that arrow was that hit the tree." He scolded.

"Well," She prepare to defend him. "I don't really know." She gave up. "But what about Stiles?"

"We'll need a distraction."

"What for?"

"To get away from your dad's pet behind us. There's no way I'm leaving my bestfriend's well being in their hands."

"What about my dad? He said..."

"He's your dad, not mine, he can't tell me what to do."

"Wha..." Allison stopped when they all heard the snap of a twig.

It came from begind them. The brute lifting his shotgun to peer through the ironsight. He rotated when there was another. The air became thick. Everyone holding their breath. The big guy turning again at another snap.

A shot ran out through the trees that startled everyone. The Shotgun barrell smoking. The man's eyes bulging. Stiles standing in front of him. A long skinny hand on the gun holding upward so the shot rang through the air and not his body.

"Trigger happy much?" Stiles joked.

Stiles' reflexes had moved so quick they couldn't register what happened until he spoke.

"Where the hell were you?" Scott pushed him once everyone had composed themselves.

"Hey, I think I deserve an award, I did save your lives." Stiles said.

"You endanger our lives by dragging us out here." Allison said next.

"Scott had as much to do with that as me." Stiles defended.

"Can we just leave before we get chased by a wolf again?" She asked.

The four walked to Stiles' Jeep. Once the three teens climbed in the big guy left to regroup with the others.

After settling into his seat and starting the car Stiles looked around noticing that Scott and Allison were both staring at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked completely oblivious to what they wanted.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"Well what?" Stiles asked again.

"Well, what the hell happened out there?" Allison asked.

Stiles thought for a second before answering that. "Well guys," He spoke like he was about to deliver some heavy news. The other two inching closer in anticipation. "I think I have super powers."

Allison sat back, throwing her hands up in exasperation and Scott pushed him.

"Come on man, we're serious. How'd you get away?" Scott asked again.

"I'm serious too." He looked back and fourth between them. "I think I can talk to animals."

Scott and Allison burst into laughter. "Okay, Dr. Dolittle!" Allison joked.

It was Stiles' turn to be exasperated. He looked away in frustration before turning back. "Okay look. The wolf was right on top of me and I knew It was gonna catch me so I just stopped and turned around. It looked me in my eye and all I kept thinking was how much I wanted it to leave me alone."

"And?" Scott asked.

"And it just turned and left." He finished.

"It left?" Allison asked, an unimpressed expression residing on her face.

"Yes, it left." Stiles' face was deadly serious.

Allison and Scott looked at each other and began to laugh again, but this time not as hard.

"Guys, I swear to God I'm not making this up." He spoke sharply.

"Then prove it." Scott said.

"How?"

"Well..." Scott thought for a moment. "We go to the clinic and you talk to one of the animals."

"Fine." Stiles was determined as he put the vehicle into drive and pushed on the gas.

Let's make a long story short. The three went to the Veterinary clinic. Scott openned the door. Stiles tried and failed to talk to the animals, which furthered his embarrassment. At one point he just began to shout orders at the animals which only made them cower in fear, which was weird, but not super weird. But they couldn't figure out why the cats went crazy when they stepped into their room.

Now here they were back at Scott's house. Sitting in Scott's room. Allison was in Scott's computer chair, Scott sat on his own bed, and Stiles stood at the window staring out at the newly risen moon.

"I don't understand." Stiles said. "It shouldv'e worked."

"Stiles, maybe the wolf had just given up." Scott said.

"But why? Why chase us for a quarter mile and then just give up when it catches me?"

"Maybe it wasn't hungry." Allison offered.

"There's something going on. I can smell things, feel things, hear things..."

"Hear things?" She asked. "Like what?"

"Like, your dad and Scott's mom talking downstairs." Stiles said.

"He's here?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, and he just told about us being in the woods."

"I'm fucking dead." Scott slapped his forehead.

"So you can hear what they're saying?" Allison asked.

Stiles nodded. "They're coming." He said.

A moment of silence passed before the bedroom door openned. The fuming parents standing in the doorway.

Mellisa's face said it all.

"Allison." Chris called to his daughter. She looked at him sheepishly. "With me, now." His voice deep with anger.

The girl got up to follow her father casting one last glance at the two before disappearing.

Mellisa closed the door before Stiles could escape.

"Are you serious?" She yelled. "A woman was murdered in the woods and your first thought is to walk out into the woods?"

"Mom we..." Scott started.

"What if the killer was still out there? What if one of you hurt yourselves? What if Chris hadn't been there to scare away that mountain lion?"

Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

Mellisa's face turned soft. "What where you two thinking?" She asked but didn't wait for them to answer. "I mean, your first chance to hang out this summer and you spend in the woods?"

"We just wanted to help." Scott lied. "We were out looking for the other half of the body. Once we found it, we were gonna call Stiles' dad."

"Well, did you find it?"

"No, we got chased by the... mountain lion... before we could find it."

"That scares the hell out of me. To think that you three feel that much of an obligation to this town."

"Well we just want to help. You help people everyday at the hospital. Stiles' dad helps everyday at the station. We just figured if we found it, that would help the investigation, help find the killer before they can kill someone else, and therefore make things easier on you and the sherriff."

Stiles sat in quiet, but felt so proud of Scott. When did he get so good at lying. He was literally fabricating this story out of thin air on the spot. Stiles could hear his heart beat moving quickly but he still kept his composure.

"You two listen to me. I'm proud that you wanna help, but that's not the way to go about it. I don't want you going near those woods again, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." They spoke in unison much like they did when they got into trouble as kids. Mellisa couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

As she turned to leave Stiles spoke. "Are you gonna call my dad?"

She turned back to them. "I think you've got the message." She winked. "But if this happens again, don't think I wont call him in a heartbeat."

As the woman left Scott said something but Stiles wasn't listening to him. He was listening to Mellisa and Chris' conversation as they met downstairs.

"I grounded her, no phone for a week." Chris told her. "What about the boys?"

"I let them off with a warning."

"You're too easy on them." They didn't sound angry at all. They actually sounded amused.

"Because they're good boys. Always have been."

"Yeah, okay. You're just more of a nurturer."

There was the indistinguishable sound of a kiss and Stiles chose then to tune out.

"Did you here me?" Scott asked.

"Uh, no. What did you say?" Stiles answered.

"I said I guess we got off lucky."

"Yeah, we did. But Allison didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris grounded her."

"Oh. Well nothing we can really do about that."

"Maybe." Stiles stood up. "I'm gonna head home. Pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"No, Chris is insisting on driving Allison and I on our first day." Scott said less than pleased.

"Oh, well see ya there then."

"See ya."

Stiles entered the kitchen where Mellisa and Chris were putting away dishes.

"Uhm," Stiles cleared his throat.

"What is it, Stiles?" Mellisa asked.

"I just wanted to say that... it was my fault we were out there. The others just thought we were going to the mall but I took them there instead. They agreed to help me look after we looked but they just wanted to leave. I should've listened to them. I put them both in danger and... I'm sorry." He was wringing his finger in his hand with his head low.

Mellisa stared in awe at what she had just heard.

Chris looked at her. "Do you believe this?"

"To be honest; I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to talk. But I do know one thing: Stiles doesn't apoligies, not for anything." She looked at Stiles now. "It's okay Stiles. Let's put this day behind us. Go home and get some sleep... first day tomorrow."

Stiles looked up and gave a slight smile. "See you guys later." And with that he was gone.

A/N: This chapter is so long because I couldn't figure out where to stop it but you're welcome anyway.

Let me know how my first ever Stallisis so far. I do have more that I plan to post soon.

And also:

? ﾟﾎﾊ 5000+ words ? ﾟﾎﾉ

In one chapter. By far the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm so proud of me. I deserve a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Stiles found himself back in the woods the same night. Everyone was right about it being dangerous but he couldn't help feel like he could handle anything that might be out in the shadows.

He had gone back for the woman. To bury her. Maybe give her peace. He still had her scent so it wasn't hard finding her. It wasn't even hard to dig the grave. It actually went quicker than he would ever have expected from himself but he wasn't complaining. After she was burried and he stuck some nearby flowers over her, he stayed for a while. He couldn't offer any words because he didn't know who she was. Just that she deserved this.

The sound of a snapping twig came and pulled him from his thoughts. He turned around and spotted a woman with dark hair staring at him from ten feet away. How'd she get that close without him hearing her?

"Are you okay, young man?" There was something about her that exuded power. He could also sense an elegance to the older woman.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?" Stiles answered.

"Because you're standing all alone in the middle of the woods."

"I'm fine." He repeated.

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"I was just..." He looked down at the make shift grave plot. "... nothing."

"You shouldn't be out here. There's a dangerous killer on the loose."

"Wait, why are you out here?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just heading home." She nodded.

"Oh, uhm, do you want me to walk you?"

The woman lightly laughed. "I think I can manage, but you had better get home before you attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Yea, I was just leaving." He turned to walk away from the scene.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Mr. Stilinski." The woman called.

Stiles turned back in surprise only to find her gone, like dust in the wind. Nothing but her scent staying behind. It smelled oddly familiar to the body he'd just burried. But why? Stiles shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Stiles openned his eyes and found himself submerged in water. He looked around but couldn't figure out which way was up. He felt his breath running out and he need to act fast. He began swimming toward what looked like the way out.

There was light ahead, it had to be the way out. He swam harder as his breath neared it's end.

He was only mere inches from the surface when a hand reach from underneath him to grab hold of his wrist. He looked down to see what it was but all he saw was the arm, no body attached to it what-so-ever.

Stiles began to kick and scream, trying his best to evade the culprit but the grip was too tight, it wasn't budging. He tried swimming toward the surface but found himself being pulled further away from it. The arm kept dragging him down and his mouth shut tightly on instinct. He scratched and bit at the hand but it didn't bleed or even bruise. There was no use but he wouldn't stop fighting.

He found himself being pulled down until he was yanked across a threshold.

He gasped as he was yanked onto dry land. Stiles spit out the water that had gotten into his mouth. He laid on his back and breathed. In and out, in and out. Remembering what just happened he looked over to find the owner of the arm that pulled him out. It was the woman from the woods. The one who somehow knew who he was.

The woman smiled at him and then her eyes turned red.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. "What are you?"

She didn't speak instead her expression changed from caring to angry. He could smell the protectiveness of her. He eyes look past him and he followed the gaze to find the wolf from earlier stalking toward the. It's head was low, it's lips snarled, and it's eyes were red like hers.

The woman and the wolf began to growl at each other menacingly.

'This is a dream. It has to be a dream.' He thought to himself. 'So all I have to do is wake up.' "Wake up, Stiles." He gripped at his own head. "Wake up. Wake up!" He began to yell. "Wake up! Wake up!"

The two red eyed warriors clashed into a battle that made him cringe.

"Wake up, Stiles, wake up!" His voice boomed with an echo.

Stiles openned his eyes and found himself submerged in water. He began swimming until he reached the surface. Looking around he found himself in a lack. It was morning now and the only noticable landmark was a lakehouse about thirty meters away from where he was. He swam over to a dock and climbed out. He walked up the path to the house and froze when the back door openned and out stepped Lydia Martin, the girl he had a crush on since the third grade.

"Lydia!" He said in surprise.

"Uhm, who are you?" She asked, her eyes wide and her lips pursed.

"I-I'm Stiles, we go to school together. Can you tell me where I am?" He asked.

It was odd, he was usually so nervous when he spoke to her but now, he just didn't feel like he had anything to worry about.

"You're at my grandma's lake house." She spoke slowly. "Completely soaked... and completely naked."

He looked down at his naked form and quickly covered himself with his hands. "Holy shit." He looked away in shame.

"You're not here to like, sexually molest or stalk me are you?"

"What, no!" He was offended. "I don't even know how I got here."

He looked at her noticing the bag of trash in her hand.

"Babe, is it that hard to dump a bag of..." Jackson appeared in the doorway. "Hey, what the hell is this?" He asked stepping down from the stoop.

"It's not what you think." Stiles said.

"I think," He pushed Stiles.

"Don't push me." Stiles warned.

"That you." Another push.

"Stop." Stiles said.

"Are trying. To fuck. My girl." Three more shoves.

"No I'm not."

"Then what are you doing here, Stilinski? You're standing here naked like some sort of freak... and you're telling me it's a coincidence." He pushed Stiles again.

"I said stop." Stiles warned, his anger starting to take hold of him.

"Or what?" He pushed once more but this time Stiles pushed back sending him flying into the door.

Jackson got up angrily and began to stomp towar Stiles until Lydia stopped him.

"Jackson, let's go, now." She looked demandingly at him. He turned with a snort and walked inside with her.

Stiles' breathing was heavy and he couldn't seem to calm himself down. He stepped closer and punched the house three times in the same spot before walking in the direction his instincts pulled him in.

He didn't look back at the very large dent that was where he punched the building. He didn't think, he just ran as fast as he could to get away from there.

"Alright." Scott said meeting Stiles in the school parking lot. "I did some research last night."

"Woah, since when do you research? That's usually my thing, you're always the hands on one." Stiles voiced his shock.

"No, it's true." Allison said appearing next. "He kept waking me up to translate for him." She said.

"Hey." Stiles nodded to her.

"Hi." She gave a shy wave.

"Yeah, hello, no can we get back to the matter at hand?" Scott asked.

"Please." Allison said. "I can't wait for you to hear this." She told Stiles.

"Okay, so I did some research about all the things that are going on with you..."

"Really, what'd you find?" Stiles asked.

"It's simple, you're a werewolf." Scott said and froze, waiting for a reaction.

"Rediculous." Stiles dismissed and began walking toward the school.

"Told you." Allison celebrated.

"Okay, wait. Just hear me out. You're bitten by an animal, you can smell, hear, see things. You're cordinated all of a sudden. And animals can't stand you. Plus that wolf yesterday..."

"You guys laugh when I mention super powers but werewolves make sense?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes." Scott began.

"No." Allison interjects. "Personally, I think you're both crazy."

"Oh do you?" Scott asked squinting his eyes at her. "Then tell him what happened at breakfast."

Stiles stopped and turned toward them now.

"What? What happened at breakfast?" He sounded eager.

"Scott convinced me to asked my dad about what he thought of werewolves and such." She spoke like she was embarrassed.

"And he nearly bit her head off." Scott finishes. "He definantly knows something."

"About what?" Stiles asked.

"About you, idiot. About the wolf in the woods, about all the strang shit that's going on." Scott smaked the back of Stiles' head.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, he showed up in the woods yesterday with a bunch of guys and a bunch of guns."

"What do you think?" Stiles turned to Allison.

"I don't know about the whole werewolf thing but... I do think my dad knows something."

"Something like..." Stiles left the question open ended.

"Maybe something like, why he told my mom it was a mountain lion instead of a wolf." Scott answered.

"Or... he just doesn't want her to panic."

"I don't there's any less panic involved with being chase by a mountain lion than there is a wolf." Scott gave a 'smart ass' look.

"He's got a point." Allison pointed out.

The bell rang notifying in was time for class and the three students headed inside. Stiles hid the fact that the bell sound had burst his eardrums from the other two.

"Tryouts are today." Scott reminded Stiles as he headed off toward his first class.

"Cool, I'll see you guys at lunch." He sound.

Stiles headed for his class but Allison called out before he could abandon her. "Wait, where is..." She read the paper in her hands. "Mrs. Taylor's class?"

"It's room 206, at the end of the hall." He pointed.

"Thanks." She said and she disappeared with the mess of students that littered the hall.

Coach blew his whistle signalling everyone over to him. They all circled him, some people kneeling and some standing, but everyone wore practice gear. Stiles and Scott stood amoung them, clad in armor and ready for battle, in a sense.

"Alright let's get started." Coach yelled over them all as he began to walk around looking at all of their faces. "Alot of you didn't make the team last year. You all know why, it's because you suck. But here's your chance to redeem yourselves." He stopped in front of Greenburg. "Some of you anyways." Coach gave a look of pure dissapointment before continueing. " Now, I wanna see some stick coliding, some agression, I wanna see some la crosse players!" Stiles wiped at his the small spek of spit that landed just under his eye. "Let's go! Asses on the field!" Coach yelled and the players all let out cheers as they headed for the field.

It sounded like thunder when Stiles collided with Jackson. The entire practice came to a halt.

Jackson had been antagonizing Stiles and Scott for years but today he seemed to have it out for the two. He verbaly attacked the two since the start of the day and that was nothing new. They could take that in stride. But when Jackson went so far as to unnecessarily charge into Scott when he didn't even have the ball, Stiles couldn't help himself.

It was like something took hold of him and before he knew it, he was throwing all of his body weight onto Jackson's back. Jackson fell to the ground and Stiles was ready to attack even more but Scott was right there before he could.

Scott put a hand Stiles' chest and pushed to get his attention. "Dude! Your eyes." Scott demanded with a whisper.

Stiles finally tore his eyes away from Jackson long enough to see Scott's face, he looked afraid.

"Your eyes are glowing."

Stiles' labored breathing didn't falter but he allowed Scott to escort him to the lockerrooms while everyone else clung to Jackson.

Stiles immediately looked into the mirror when they reached the bathroom. The bright yellow eyes that stared back only made his panic grow.

"Make it stop!" Scott demanded.

"I can't!" Stiles screamed. "Leave, I don't think I can control this." He gritted his teeth.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Guys!" Allison's voice came from behind the lockerroom door. "What's going on?"

"Uhm, nothing. Stay out there." Scott said.

"Scott, go." Stiles said.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." She called again.

"Allison, we're fine. Just get back outside." Scott yelled.

"Leave!" Stiles yelled next.

"Okay, I'm coming in." Allison charged through the door. She froze at the sight before her. Stiles was holding Scott against a wall. The thing is, Stiles now had very large claws on his hands and glowing eyes. "Stiles?" She called. "What's going on?"

Stiles looked at her and she took a step back. His hands slowly eased back away from Scott's shoulders. The claws retracted at the same speed and his face slowly turned back to normal. The bright yellow eyes went as well, paving way for a completely terrified expression matching that of the other two teens faces. They were all afraid.

Scott slid down to the floor, emitting a sigh of relief and Stiles found himself falling to a bench where he rested himself.

"What just happened?" Allison asked.

"Like I said before; werewolf." Scott looked at her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Coach burst in out of nowhere efectively startling the three. "Opposing team hurts one of your teammates, ya hurt 'em back!"

"Excuse me, uhm, is Jackson okay?" Allison asked.

"Who the hell are you? Wait, nevermind that, why are you in the boys' lockerroom?"

"I... came to check on Scott." She half lied.

"W-what are you, a couple?"

"No, he's my step brother."

"Oh, okay that makes sense. Step brother. Well step sister, why don't you step the hell out of this locker room!" He yelled.

Allison gave an outraged look. A look that probably scared the man but he didn't show it. "I'll be outside." She told them and walked out.

"Now, I really like what I'm seeing so far. The fire, the agression..."

"And you want me to be captain?"

"Woah, woah, slow down there speedy. You still haven't shown me that you can play."

"But, what about what you just said?"

"Listen, show up to tomorrow's tryouts, both of you, bring your A-game, and we'll see from there." Coach nodded with a hint of a smile before leaving.

The two boys changed and headed out finding Allison leaning against the wall waiting. She pushed off the wall and fell into step with the two boys.

"What are you still doing here?" Scott asked Allison.

"You guys are my ride, remember? I was in the bleachers during tryouts, you guys are pretty good." She said "Up until Stiles knocked Jackson into an out of body experience. Lydia hates you now, and probably me for defending you."

"Lydia Martin?"

"Yep, she's being so unbelievably nice to me. Starting this morning when she complemented my jacket. Speaking of which; She told me something interesting." Allison turned her attention to Stiles. "I heard, that our little werewolf here showed up to Lydia's lake house naked this morning."

Scott gave Stiles a shocked look. "What? How naked?"

"Bare." She answered.

"What the hell?" Scott all but yelled at him. "Why..."

"I don't know." Stiles finally spoke. "I guess I was sleepwalking, because when I woke up I was in the lake. I went to find help and she was just standing there, and I was naked. And that's not even the weirdest thing to happen in the last twenty-four hours."

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"When I left you guys last night I went back to the woods."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Why would you do that..." Allison began.

"Guys, just listen." Stiles said. "I went back for the body, to bury it. While I was out there this woman, she came out of nowhere. She didn't attack me or anything, she didn't even seem bad, we just talked a little bit."

"Why's that so wierd?" Scott aked.

"Before I could leave, she said; I'll see you tomorrow night, Mr. Stilinski."

"Okay, yeah, that's a little weird." Allison voiced her opinion.

"I never once told her my name." Stiles said.

"Okay, that's very weird."

"So tonight... she was talking about tonight." Scott said, voice clear with relisation.

"I guess." Stiles shrugged.

"So is there some type of significant event happening tonight?" Allison asked.

"Just one. Tonight's a full moon." Scott answered.

A/N: How am I doing so far. Feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlit

"So what are you gonna do?" Allison asked.

"I don't really know." Stiles answered honestly.

"I mean because if this is all true..." She pointed to the stack of papers in her hand.

After school the three teens had gone to Stiles' house and began researching and printing everything they could find on werewolves.

"I know." Stiles sighed in defeat, sinking further into his matress

"I mean, primal rage triggered by the moon, bloodlust and the urge to kill?" She summerized the paragraph in front of her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you guys see this?" Scott burst in. He had been in the bathroom for a while and they nearly forgot he was there.

"What?" Allison spun around in the desk chair to face Scott.

"It says, the color of a werewolf's eyes reflects the type of person they are. Like if a werewolf has yellow eyes," he gestured to Stiles. "It means you're a beta,"

"Beta?" Allison asked.

"I think... it's just a normal member... of the pack." He tried his best to explain. "Anyway, when you're a beta your eyes are yellow, an alpha's eyes are red but if you kill an innocent, your eyes become blue."

"Wait!" Stiles abruptly sat up on his bed. "Red eyes, you said red eyes." He pointed to Scott.

"Yeah, but only an alpha has red eyes." Scott looked the papers over once again.

"No, no. I mean yeah... wait what?" Stiles stopped to think having just confused himself. "What I'm trying to say is," He started slow. "The woman that I saw in the woods last night, I saw her in my dream and in the dream she was fighting the wolf that chased us. But they both had red eyes." Stiles eyed them questioningly.

Silence hung around for almost a minute.

"But, that was just a dream right? I mean, it can't have any realistic significance... can it?" Allison questioned.

"Stiles is a werewolf, the thought of a dream being real, I don't think that's impossible." Scott said.

Silence fell once again as they all paused to think. Every fact circling their brains, them trying to put it all together. They were all smart enough to know that clearly there were other parts missing. Significant parts.

"We've gotta find that woman." Allison said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"If she's an alpha like we think, then she's the only one who can help us get answers."

"But, why do we need answers?" Scott asked. "I mean, yeah, Stiles is a werewolf, he's got superhuman speed, strength and reflexes. What questions need answers?"

"Scott's right." Stiles spoke. "We know what... this... is. We know alot now, thanks to the internet."

"We don't even know how accurate this stuff is." Allison pointed out.

"But we have an idea." Stiles continued. "So why go looking for answers when we can figure it out on our own?"

"Because look at you, Stiles. It's only five o'clock and you're already struggling to keep in control." Stiles openned his mouth to object but she continued. "Don't try and deny it, I can see it in your face. If you don't find out how to stop it, how to keep yourself from going out and killing someone, then whatare you gonna do?" She gave a good question.

"We've got it covered." Scott answered with a smug expression on his face. He stood up and walked over to Stiles' closet pulling out a tan bag and dropping it at Allison's feet.

"What is this?" She asked reaching for the bag.

"Plan 'A'." Scott said, pride in his voice.

Allison openned the bag and reached in, pulling her hand back with a set of thick chains.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"It's a perfect plan, all we have to do is chain him up tight enough so that he can't get out and hurt anyone."

"You two are ridiculous, where did you even get this?"

"Doesn't matter. It'll work." Stiles said seriously.

"No, it wont. But you wont change your minds." She said walking toward the door.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Stiles called, abruptly sitting forward.

"If we're gonna sit here with you chained up like an animal, then we should probably take some precautions. I'm gonna go get some of my dad's weapons."

"Woah, you're gonna shoot me?" He stood flaberghasted.

"Only, if you try to kill us." She said innocently and Stiles couldn't deny that that was one sexy sounding threat on his physical well being.

"Oh, can I get a shotgun?" Scott asked and Stiles gaped at him.

"Oh my God." Stiles yelled. "You've always wanted to shoot me haven't you?"

Scott shrugged at him. "You have your moments."

"Stiles don't worry." Allison said. "I'm not gonna give an unexperienced minor a shotgun."

"Thank you." He sighed and fell onto his bed.

"Newbie's always start of with ring daggers." She said and disappeared before Stiles could glare at her.

"Scott if you stab me, I'll remove your eyebrows with duct tape." Stiles threatened.

"It was a joke. Geez lighten up." Scott pushed him softly.

"That's kinda hard with a symphony of pain in my brain." Stiles grit his teeth.

"Does it really hurt that bad?"

"Probably alot more than you think." He fell to one knee.

He could feel the change creeping up his spine as the moon got closer. Time's already running out.

"Get the chains." Stiles said.

"I thought we were gonna wait until it got dark." Scott questioned.

"We wont make it that long."

Allison gripped her crossbow tighter, her knuckles turning completely white as she hears the sounds of the night around her.

The wind howled and whistled and the dry leaves rustled when they were blown in circles. The trees stood menicingly tall around her. And the dark sky screamed danger.

She could feel eyes on her, hear animals making noise around her. There was something out here with her, but what or who?

She startled at the sound of her own footstep and then scolded herself for being a wuss. Only to have heart nearly explode out of her chest again when her phone rang. She hurriedly pulled the phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Scott, what!" She screamed under her voice.

"Uhm, where are you?" He sounded panicked.

"What's happening?" She asked in return.

" It's happening... right now."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, for now. Stiles is going wild and I would really feel better with one of those guns you were supposed to bring an hour ago." He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"About that... I'm gonna be a while."

"Why? Did you get caught?"

"No, I'm out in the woods."

"Alone?" Scott got loud.

"I'm going to find the woman and see if she can help."

"Allison, we nearly died the last time we were out there and that was with three of us."

"Scott, I have to do this, because neither of you two will."

"And where do I tell Stiles you are?"

"Lie to him, tell him the truth, why do you think I care?"

'Because you like him and he likes you.' Scott thought to himself.

"I know you care because you're out there risking your life to find him help."

"What makes you think I'm trying to help him? Maybe I'm just saving my own ass." She scolded him and Scott couldn't find an answer to that.

"What are you doing here?" Came a voice behind Allison.

"Who was that?" Scott asked louder. "Allison, who was that?"

"I have to go." She hung up.

"Wait, Allison!" He sighed and put his phone away.

When Scott walked back into Stiles' room he was gone. The chains were on the floor and the window was open.

'Where the hell did he go?'

"This is private property." He said.

"Oh, sorry I was just.. looking for someone." Allison excused.

"Leave, don't ever come back here." He threatened.

"Alright!" Allison glared at him. "I'm going." She turned to leave.

"Now, now, Derek." She heard turning back to spot a woman now standing next to the guy who now stood with his head slightly hung. "Is that a way to treat a guest?" The woman sighed. "Forgive my son's brash behavior, he's always been kind of disfunctional when it comes to strangers."

Allison couldn't tear her eyes away from the two before her.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat. "To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from an Argent?"

Allison's questions only grew now. Thousands of them swam through her head and she couldn't seem to find her voice long enough to ask even one. "What... how... uhm." She stutterred shaking her head.

"Your weapon, dear. Argent hunters have always had a thing for bows... and for Beacon Hills. And I can smell it in your scent." She confirmed.

"Hunters?" Allison questioned.

"Oh." The woman said in surprise. "Oh, my. They havn't told you yet." She sighed.

"Who? And told me what?" Allison questioned on.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's not my place to say. I'm afraid you'll have to take it up with your family." She said strongly and Allison could sense that, that was the best she would get on the subject. "Now, may I ask what you're doing here, young huntress?"

"I'm-I'm looking for someone. A woman. My friend saw her here last night."

"You're here on behalf of Mr. Stilinski."

"Who?" Allison asked.

"Stiles." She said more clearly.

"Oh." She sighed. "Yes." She got more excited. "Are you..."

"Yes, I'm the woman."

"And are you..."

"Yes, I'm an alpha."

"Okay, so..."

"Your friend was recently bitten and he wants help finding a cure." Derek interupted.

"Not exactly. He and my stepbrother (his bestfriend) want to try and figure things out on their own. I suggested we find you and get help but those two are as stubborn as mules."

"Of course they are, they're boys." The woman winked eliciting a giggle from Allison.

"So, can you help him?" Allison asked. When she said him she couldn't help hear Scott's words in her head again. ' I know you care because you're out there risking your life to find him help. '

Before the woman could answer Allison's phone rang again.

"Scott! What!" She said in the same tone.

"Stiles is gone." He sounded like he was running. "When I got off the phone with you I went into the room and he was gone."

"You left him alone?" She scolded.

"I didn't know he'd break free that quickly."

"Well, where is he?" She asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You were the last one to see him."

"That doesn't mean I can track him."

"Well we need to find him."

"Ms. Argent." The woman called. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Why not?" Allison shifted her attention to the woman.

"Because he's coming." She said.

"How do you know that?"

"Besides the smell, I can hear him, feel him, sense him."

"Scott I think he's coming here." Allison said into the phone. "Get here now!"

"Wait, where exactly ishere?" Scott asked but she had already hung up.

The woman could feel Derek's aggression, and Allison's anxiety. The all kept turning and looking around but none of them saw anything.

Until Stiles came falling into a fighting stance. He was fully wolfed out; claws, fangs, hairy face and all. He took a defensive stance in front of Allison to protect her while expelling an aggressive attitude toward the other two.

Stiles growled at them and Derek growled back.

"Allison, run." Stiles said, his words sharp as his teeth.

"Wait, Stiles, they're gonna help us." Allison grabbed his shoulder but he just shook her hand off.

"Leave." He snarled again.

Derek seemed to find a fighting stance of his own.

"Ms. Argent." The woman called. "I think it best that you leave, things here might get a bit out of control."

Stiles let out an agitated huff and silence fell over them like snowfall. Not a breath herd not a movement felt. Who's to say they didn't stand frozen like that for an hour.

Breathing began to pick up suddenly and Derek couldn't hold his anger anymore. "Come on!" Derek screamed.

Stiles kicked away from the ground propelling himself toward Derek in a rushed fasion with his claws out ready to kill.

Even with all his new found speed Allison beat Stiles to the punch. She was a blur for a moment and Stiles almost didn't stop himself.

Much like Stiles had done just moments ago Allison now stood defensively in front of her new found allies.

Stiles came to a halt, his claws only inches from Allison's face and Allison herself not showing an ounce of fear when she didn't flinch.

Stiles took two rushed steps back as he faded back to his normal self. Once back he dropped to a kneeling position, breath heavy, and body heavier.

Allison couldn't help herself from giving into her soft spot for the teen wolf and dropping to her hands and knees right next to him.

Her right hand found his back and began rubbing in a cirlcular motion.

"I'm sorry." Stiles breathed heavily. "I'm so sorry." He looked up revealing a completely sorrowfull face and Allison felt a pang in her chest immediately.

"You were just protecting me. I get it." She tried to make him feel better.

'No, you really don't.' He thought to himself. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"You said that." Allison said.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop appoligizing." She said standing up and pulling out her phone to dial Scott.

"Stiles." The woman came over. "Are you calm yet?" She asked even though she already knew.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Could you stand up?" She asked.

Stiles looked up at her and then stood.

"My name is Talia Hale." She said. "This is my son, Derek." She introduced and Derek grunted.

"You're an alpha." Stiles said. "I can feel it, the power."

"Yes, I am. And I want to help you." She said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because no one else will. Because I'd rather not see another teenager die because of somthing beyond their control. Because I don't want you to have the blood of your friends on your hands. I can teach you control." She replied.

"How?"

"By finding an anchor."

"An anchor?"

"An anchor is something or someone that you can think about to keep yourself human." Derek interupted.

"And you can teach me?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Talia nodded.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice." Derek said.

"Why not?" Stiles asked slightly angrily.

"Because, this is the only way you'll live."


	4. Chapter 4: Lican School

It's been three weeks, six days, four hours, fourteen minutes, and thirty two seconds since that full moon. Not that Stiles was counting. He's gotten a new daily rutine. Wake up go to school, and after school, straight to the reserve to train. Everyday. He's barely spent any time with Scott and Allison since it began. On weekends he goes straight to the preserve early. He's been working his ass off at learning control yet hasn't had any progress.  
Frustration, pressure and anxiety began to weigh down on him more and more with each passing day.  
"Let your anger take hold of you." Derek said. "Use it, don't hide from it."  
That was Derek's strategy, anger. It never worked for Stiles. Everytime he did that, everytime he let his anger surface he lost control and had to be knocked out. And truth be told he was pretty sick of having to pop his jaw back into place.  
"Imagine yourself in a peacefull state." Talia told him. "The only sound near or far is the light dripping of water."  
Talia had tried many different ways to teach him; love, pain, happiness. Those things only ever brought on painfull memories that made him lose control of his emotions which led to him losing control of everything else.  
Stiles sat in his room bouncing a tennis ball off his wall. He was supposed to be at the Hales' an hour ago when he left school but he just felt that he wasn't up for the disappointment. Not today.  
Three soft knocks tore him from his thoughts.  
"Come in!" He called.  
The door creaked open to reveal Allison. "Talia called, she was wondering where you were." Allison told.  
"Taking a break." He sighed, resuming his 'ball and wall' game.  
"Is that what you're calling it?" She asked, firmness coating her voice.  
"What would you call it?"  
"Looks alot like sulking to me."  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."  
As the ball hit the wall and soared back toward Stiles, Allison's hand caught it in mid-air.  
"Stiles, what's the problem?" She took a seat next to him. He openned his mouth to speak but she spoke first. "The truth." She said.  
"Huhhhh." He sighed leaning forward. "This whole thing is so hard. Everything. I've been training and training but I haven't learned a thing. I don't think any of this can actually help me."  
"Did you ask them why it's not working?" She asked.  
"Of course, but they keep saying it's because I was bitten and not born with it. And the worst part is that there's a full moon coming in just a few days." He fell back again and the room went dead.  
Stiles could hear crickets outside.  
"Well you can't just give up." She hands back to the ball.  
"I'm not giving up. But the Hales can't teach me. They say they can but I can see it. This past week they've seemed exaughsted. Like they're running out of things to try. They can't teach me, I have to figure this out." Allison accepted the information. She let it all sink in before she actually began to think.  
In a flash Allison jumped to her feet. "Come on."  
Stiles gave her a confused look.  
"You said they can't teach you. So that only leaves us to do so." Allison said. The word 'us' stuck in Stiles' mind like glue.  
"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked.  
"Simple. Controlling yourself is just like controlling your heart. All you have to do is keep your heartbeat down." She explained.  
"My heartbeat is down." He said.  
"Not for long." She gave him a sly smile.  
"What are y..." He was cut off by a flash of pain crossing his face. Stiles' hand cups his nose in a second and his eyes bulge at her. He checks his hand for blood but finds none. "That's your plan?" He asks as the shock of the punch to the face wore off. "You're gonna kick my ass?"  
"I'm gonna try to get your heartbeat to rise, you have to keep it down." She finishes with another punch.  
"Jesus, Allison!" He scolds.  
"Keep your heartbeat down." She throws another punch but this time Stiles catches it.  
"That move's getting old." Stiles smirks.  
"How about this one?" She asked as she slammed her right knee into his ribcage.  
Stiles doubled over in pain and Allison took a step back to watch him. He took in three or four deep breaths before standing upright again.  
Allison gave another smirk. "You ready?"  
He gave a shrug and she threw a punch instantly. Stiles parried the punch while taking a step back. His hands come up to block a head blow but leave way for Allison to kick his knee. Before her foot could touch him he spun around her catching her wrist and pinning it behind her. He pushed Allison against the wall.  
"You give up?" He asked.  
"You're doing good." Allison said. "But we're not done." She lifted her legs and kicked away from the wall. Stiles fell onto his back landing flush against the floor. Allison landed with her back against his chest but rolled backward into a standing position. Stiles rocked himself backward and popped himself off the floor using his hands.  
The two stood facing each other, both teens with smiles plastered onto their faces. They knew this was fun. But it wasn't supposed to be. Allison was supposed to be helping Stiles learn control but his heart wasn't pumping fast enough. So she knew she had to up the pressure.  
In a sudden burst she began throwing punches as fast as she could. Blow after blow flew at Stiles but he kept side stepping them. The punchers were so quick that they'd be a blur to anyone without supernatural abilities.  
Stiles ducked beneath the final hook that she threw and returned with a leg sweep. Allison hit the floor with a thud and Stiles immediately felt ashamed.  
"Allison!" He grabbed ahold of her. "Are you okay?"  
Allison looked up at Stiles with a look he had never seen on her before. A mixture between adrenaline, anger, and competetiveness. The look scared Stiles shitless and as soon as his heartbeat spiked she lunged forward from the ground.  
Allison's legs found Stiles' neck and drove him into the floor with a bone cracking thud. Stiles lay on his back in pain as his spine tried to heal, Allison sitting on top of him looking down with a fist up ready to strike.  
Stiles covered his face but the punch never came. He moved his hands to see why. An appoligetic expression coated her face.  
"I'm so sorry." She fell forward in exasperation and her head fell onto his collarbone. "You're not the only one who struggles with control." She spoke softly and Stiles could feel the vibration of her voice move through his body.  
His hand fell onto her back and then Stiles realized that she was stradling him on the floor.  
His mind raced and so did his heart. Allison prettended not to know even though she could feel and hear it. His nerves began to run rapid and he ran a hand through his hair.  
Allison sat up and looked at him. "Are you okay?" She referred to his facial expression. "You look like you're about to explode." She suddenly gasped. "Is it happening? Are you losing control?"  
"Sorta." Stiles said through gritted while trying to hold himself back.  
Allison gave a pensive look as she wondered what that word ment and then her eyes went wide matching his.  
"Oh my... are you..." She scattered away from him looking down to confirm her assumptions. Stiles lay flat on the floor, his eyes wide and staring at the ceiling trying not to look at Allison, and a bulge in his pants. Allison slapped a hand over her mouth as a small giggle escaped.  
Stiles scrambled to his feet and made a b-line for his bathroom, locking himself inside like that would kill the embarrassment.  
He stared down at himself, still hard as a rock and scolded himself in the mirror.  
'Maybe she didn't even notice.' He thought to himself. 'Who am I kidding, of course she noticed.' He grabbed ahold of the sink and tried to get it to go down but he couldn't get Allison out of his mind so the other him wouldn't go away either. He started to breath heavily and he knew what this feeling meant. He was losing control and there was no one there to stop him when he shifted. On the bright side, he hadn't heard a sound in his room in minutes so maybe Allison was gone.  
"Stiles," As if on cue Allison's voice penetrated the door. "Are you alright in there?"  
For some reason her voice calmed him down, reversing the shift that was happening but it still didn't much help the volcano in his briefs.  
"I'm fine." He yelled back.  
"Is.. is it... still there?" She asked.  
Stiles winced at the embarrassment and sat down on his closed toilet seat.  
"Huuuuhhhhh. Yeah, it's still there." He spoke under his voice.  
"Can't you make it go away?" She asked, now whispering too.  
"I'm a fifthteen year old boy, I don't really have control over that."  
"Maybe you should... you know." She suggested.  
"Oh my God!" Stiles cried. "Allison, I am not doing that with you here." He stated.  
"Well, do you want me to leave?" She asked and he could hear the sincerity in her voice.  
"Yes... No... I don't know."  
"I'll just go downstairs." She said and he could hear her in the kitchen within the minute.  
Stiles waited, hoping it would just go away. That wasn't the case so he had no choice. He crept out of the bathroom to peek through his pornography stash and grab a bottle of lotion. Once back he tried to 'handle his situation'. Key word 'tried'. As soon as Stiles saw a photo in the magazine he found himself going soft. But one sound from downstairs brought Allison back to mind.

"A mammal's emotions and instincts are completely complex." Mrs. Finch spoke while pointing out drawings on the chalk board. "While emotions mostly effect one's judgement, strong enough instincts can change a mammal's judgements and decisions. For example; a hungry wolf will abandon it's hunt for food in order to protect a loved one. It would let it's self starve to death if their instinct is strong enough."  
Stiles leaned back in his chair trying to block out all of the sounds he was hearing. Most days it wasn't so bad but with a full moon coming in just a day he was already begining to struggle.  
"... their hard bones." Mrs. Finch finished.  
"Stiles, don't you know a little something about hard bones?" Jackson yelled across the class.  
"What?" Stiles asked in confusion and irritation.  
"Hey Jackson, you might not wanna screw with Stiles. He might hit you with his wood." One of Jackson's chronies joked.  
Stiles sighed in realisation.  
"Yeah you're right, let's not be so hard on him." Jackson spoke again.  
Stiles glared at Jackson, anger present on his face. "Fuck off Jackson." He gritted his teeth.  
"Hey, I was just joking, don't be such a stiff." Jackson snickered.  
Stiles' anger began to boil underneath his skin. You could almost see the smoke coming from his ears. His hands gripped at the bottom of his desk as his eyes found Scott. He began to growl under his breath as it quickened. His growing nails scratched at the bottom of the desk. The blood rushing through his ears made it sound like he was under water.  
".. iles... St...s." He could just barely hear the muffled voice calling his name. "Stiles, it's okay, calm down." The sweet voice pulled his brain back enough for him to feel her warm hand touching his arm. He faught through his urge to leap across the room and tear Jackson's spine out to look at Allison's face. "Are you okay?" She asked with worrysome eyes.  
Stiles could only nod and swallow. He lowered himself in his seat to evade all of the eyes on him.

As soon as the bell rang Stiles found himself in the bathroom. As soon as Scott came in Stiles' burning gaze bore down on him like hot rays from the sun.  
"How the hell did Jackson find out?" He burned with anger.  
"How should I know?" Scott shrugged.  
"You were the only one I told about it."  
"Never mind that, I think I know how to help you learn control."  
"What? How?"  
"I think Allison keeps you in control."  
"Scott, that's..."  
"Just think about it. The night of the full moon you were gonna kill Talia and Derek but when Allison stepped in you changed back. The day of tryouts, you were gonna turn and kill me in the locker room, but then Allison burst in and stopped you. And a few minutes ago you were nearly a full wolf and then she got your attention..." Scott pointed out.  
"...and she brought me back." Stiles said. "But how can we be sure?"  
"I'm not sure, some type of test I guess. What would you do if we were in each others place."  
"Uhh," Stiles thought aloud. "Probably pay some guys to kick your ass while you thought about Allison." He shrugged.  
"Good idea."  
"Wait, that was just a suggestion."  
"Too late, we're doing it your way."

"It's times like these that I really regret pushing you that day on the playground." Stiles said.  
"It was your idea, now man up." Scott pushed Stiles forward and into a group of thug-like seniors.  
"Hey, watch it." One of the guys pushed Stiles.  
"You watch it." Stiles' firery anger burst and he pushed the guy back.  
The guy pushed him back and Stiles fell. His bones cracked and bruised as the guys punched and kicked him.  
'Damnit Scott.' Stiles thought to himself.  
"Think about Allison." Scott said just loud enough for Stiles to hear.  
Stiles shut his eyes tight and tried to focus his hearing. It took him a second but he started to hear people walking around the school talking about random things, like the winter formal and the body in the woods.  
"I'm telling you coach, the guy's a freak. You can't let him play first line." Stiles could tell it was Jackson's voice.  
"Jackson, Stilinsksi's one of the best players this school's had since.. well since me. And I am not gonna cut him, because of your petty teenaged rivalry." Coach chastised.  
Stiles would laugh if he wasn't getting pummelled. Instead he could feel his anger gripping at his neck trying to overpower him.  
He kept trying to single out Allison's voice in the horde of sound. He heard countless things that he didn't want to know before he actually found her.  
"So.. is it true that you gave Stilinski a boner?" Lydia voiced her excitement to Allison.  
"Oh my God." Allison sighed.  
"I'm not hearing a 'no'."  
"Lydia could you please not ask about that?"  
"Alright fine. Let's talk about you and Scott."  
"What? God, Lydia he's my step brother."  
"So..."  
"So that's gross and wrong."  
"Allison, there has to be... wait. Stilinski wasn't the only one who caught a boner that day was he?"  
"Lydia!" Allison faught the urge to attack her.  
"You were aroused by him weren't you?"  
"Well..."  
"What the hell is going on here?" An angry voice cut Stiles' eavesdropping short. "I have half a mind to arrest all three of you. Now get out of here." The sheriff snapped.  
He gave Stiles a hand up before barking angry words in his direction. "What in the hell are you doing?" He yelled.  
"Why do you think it's my fault?" Stiles asked.  
"It's always your fault. Especialy when you're both together." He looked at a laughing Scott.  
"Actually Stiles tripped into one of them and they attacked him." Scott said.  
"You know what? I don't want to know." He waved the boys off and headed away. "Stiles get some ice on those cuts."  
Once the elder man was out of hearing distance Scott nearly jumped for joy. "It worked, you didn't kill them."  
"I know, who'da thought it would take a human to teach a werewolf control?"  
"At least now we'll be ready for the full moon tomorrow."  
"Yeah, but I need to go to the reserve today, just to make sure."  
"Alright, I have to get to work anyway."  
"See ya." Stiles headed for his truck.


	5. Chapter 5: Beer & Fear

"I found a way to control it!" He all but screamed from outside the Hale household. He didn't get an answer so he let himself in. "Talia?" He called. "Derek?" He creeped through the house, tiptoeing around the eerily quiet home.

He spun around when he heard a shuffle behind him, but he wasn't quick enough to save himself from the blow to the face. She came from nowhere, she was strong and fast. At least to Stiles she was. By the time he recovered from the punch she had him pinned to the wall, her forearm against his throat cutting off his oxygen supply.

The only things he could make out were her snarling fangs and her light brown eyes. She wore the same expression that Derek often had.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a toothy growl.

"I'm looking for the people who live here." He strained out painfully.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to them. Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She pressed harder.

"Stiles.. my name is Stiles." He choked out. Her eyes softened and she released her grip on him.

"Sorry, I heard about you." She stated. "My mother says she's been training you."

"Your mother? You're Cora Hale." He pieced it together. "I thought you were in South America."

"I was, now I'm back."

"Why?" He asked and recieved a look of bewilderment. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean did something happen?"

"To who?" She asked and his mind began to bend backward.

"What?" He asked in utter confusion.

"No, nothing happened." She walked away.

"Then where is everyone?" He followed her to the den.

"They're out running errands."

"Oh." He sighed and looked around awkwardly. "Do you know how long they'll be?"

"Don't you have a phone?"

"Do you, I didn't know you guys used phones."

"Stiles, we're werewolves not cave people."

"Sorry sorry, I'm just excited. Things are finally looking up." He couldn't help the grin that found his face.

"Yeah, I heard you when you got here. 'I found a way to control it'." She mocked him. Her smile grew when his fell.

He turned away from her, his cheeks flushed red. She wanted to burst with laughter but did a good job with concealing it. "Show me."

"Show you what?" His cheeks grew darker.

"You said you can control it, come on; show me. I haven't had a workout in a while." She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her black sports bra. "Come on." She gestured.

Stiles followed her out through the back door. Cora pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep the wind from blinding her with it. Leaves bristled against the thick wooden fence that surrounded the backyard.

"I can't exactly control it, per se."

"Try." She said it simple.

"Listen. I'm relatively new to all of this..."

"Stiles, stop being such a pussy." She cut him off.

"Okay fine." He cracked his neck. "Let's go."

Stiles took a fighting stance as did Cora. They stared eachother down like they were foes. Everything became still: the wind, the animals and even the two werewolves. It was a deafening silence that engulfed them, you couldn't even hear them breath. The world was frozen around them. A crow perched itself on a tree branch above them watching the two intently.

The sound of it's caw served as a gunshot to them as they charged at each other.

Allison shrugged her jacket on as she tiptoed for the door. She stopped mid-stride when she heard a distinct 'ehem', slipping her phone into her pocket as she turned to face her father.

"Where ya off to?" He asked.

"Oh, uhm, Lydia and I were gonna catch a movie." She lied convincingly. He gave her a knowing look. "Dad, I'll be safe. The movie theater's only a few miles away plus I'll be with Lydia the entire time. And..."

"And.. you'll be home by nine." He added in.

"Dad." She said.

"I'm serious, especially after that whole mountain lion fiasco in the forest." He gave his scolding tone.

"About that... You never actually told me what you were doing out there that day." She stated.

"We were hunting." He became uneasy.

"Hunting what? You guys had assault rifles and shotguns, no one hunts like that. And why do you keep saying mountain lion when we both clearly know it was a wolf." She became uneasy as well.

"Allison..."

"Why do you keep lying to me. I can understand you keeping something from me, but when you go completely out of your way to lie to me, that's when you begin to lose my trust." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"We've talked about this, you're..."

"What? Just not ready. You have been using that exact same excuse ever since mom died." Tears fell from them both. "You left with Kate and Gerard and I was alone. I had just lost my mother and you could care less."

"I cared!... more than you could ever know. I know now that I was wrong, I shouldn't have left..."

"No, you shouldn't have, but you did and there's no making up for that." She sniffled and wiped at her nose with her sleeve.

"You just have to understand..."

"I can't do this now, I have to go." She turned for the door.

"Allison." Chris called after her as she brushed past Melissa who was just getting home.

Allison climbed into her car but she didn't start it. Instead she just gripped at the steering wheel and tried her best to breath and keep from screaming. She pulled in deep breath after deep breath, her eyes shut tight.

Once her heart finally calmed she reached into her pocket for her phone. There was a text on the screen that she was writing before her father had stopped her.

To Stiles: Hey, where are you I have to talk to you.

She looked it over but never hit send. Instead she erased it and began a different text.

To Lydia: Hey are you busy?

From Lydia: Always, what's up?

To Lydia: Bad times, I need a drink.

From Lydia: My schedule just cleared up.

Stiles hit the ground hard, the bones in his back already trying to heal. He jumped back to his feet ready for more. He couldn't help it but he was having fun going mono e mono with Cora.

It had been hours, the sky was a pinkish-orange, the clouds resembling cotton candy.

Stiles attacked again swinging and blocking.

Cora was quicker and stronger even more so with Stiles holding back afraid that he might lose control.

She ducked his punch and delivered an uppercut sending him into another painful fall. The same fourty or so bones cracked again.

This time he stayed down, resting and catching his breath. Cora stood over him and single hand held out toward him. "Holding back wont help you learn control. It only makes it harder." She said. Stiles accepted the hand up.

"That doesn't really make sense." He said brushing the dirt off of himself.

"It doesn't have to. Just try it next time, it'll work."

"Next time?" He asked.

"Derek's too stubborn to train with me. I used to train with my sister but, I can't do that anymore. And you're not a terrible sparring partner."

"Wait, what do you mean your sister? What happened to your sister?"

Cora looked confused now. "She died." She said as if it was obvious.

"She..." Stiles looked at her in pure surprise. "She died.. she," He was whispering now. ", she was your sister." His brain flashed to the body, the woman he buried. That's why Talia's scent was so familiar, and that's why Talia felt sympathy for him.

"It's true." Talia appeared almost like wind. "The woman found murdered, she was my daughter."

"That's why you came back isn't it?" Stiles looked to Cora.

"My sister was a good person, she didn't have any enemies, she was always nice to people. So whoever killed her wanted to get to us." Cora spoke with hidden anger in her voice.

"Whoever did it wants us to think it was another pack, someone wants to start a war. We mustn't give in to their barbaric plans." Talia touched Cora's arms.

"I know mom. But when we find out who exactly it was, I'm gonna kill them."

"Stiles!" Derek yelled from inside.

"What?" Stiles asked as they all made their way inside.

"Your friend's here." He said as Scott pushed past him.

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles asked him immediately.

"'What's up?' You weren't answering your phone, I came to check up on you." Scott scolded him.

"I'm fine, I think my phone just died." He answered.

"Oh. Alright so what's going on?"

"Uhm, dinner?" Stiles shurgged. "I think Talia was just about to cook."

"Oh great, I'm starving." Scott placed a hand on his stomach as he started for the kitchen. A vibration in his pocket startled him until he checked his phone. "It's a text from Allison." He looked to Stiles. "Actually.." He read through the message. "it's from Lydia, she says Allison's in some type of trouble." His eyes grew wide.

"Text back and find out where they are!" Stiles says, already halfway outside.

His jeep screeched to a halt in front of Lydia's house. The place was alive with music, there was some kind of party going on.

Scott and Stiles made their way inside. It was definantly a party. Almost everyone from BHH was there.

"Hey, why weren't we invited?" Scott asked.

"Scott, focus. We need to find Allison or Lydia."

"Found 'em." He pointed toward the kitchen.

Lydia stood leaning against the counter with a look of pure irritation on her face. Allison on the other hand wasn't Allison. She wasn't looking strong and confident like normal. She was standing with a group of players from the lacrosse team with a red solo cup in her hand which was spilling all over the place. She had a care free look on her face.

"She's drunk." Stiles states.

"Wow, I didn't think she even knew how to have fun." Scott laughed.

Stiles was next to her in a second. "What the hell, Lydia?" He scolded her immediately.

Allison gasped when he took her cup away from her. "Hey." She complained. Another gasp came when she realized it was Stiles. "Stiles, heeeeyyyy. Scott look, Stiles is here." Her eyes were low. Another gasp. "Scott's here too? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to take you home, Allison."

"Really, awww. Stiles you're the best. Isn't Stiles the best." She asked Lydia rhetorically. "Stiles is an animal."

Lydia gave a raised brow and a sly grin now as Scott and Stiles looked surprised.

"Oh, shhhhhhhh, that's a secret." Allison whispered now.

"How much has she had to drink?" Scott asked.

"I don't know? If you haven't noticed things are pretty out of hand here." Lydia answered him.

"That usually comes with the territory of throwing a party." Stiles spat.

"I didn't throw a party." Her words were sharp. "Allison said she needed a drink, Jackson found out and brought some of his buddies and they invited people and so on."

"Where is Jackson?" Scott looked around.

"He's upstairs, drunk and waiting for sex." She sighed.

"Yeah, well have fun with that." Stiles waved her off.

"Wait!" She stopped them from leaving. "You guys have to help me out, I need to get these people out before my mom and dad come home."

"Sounds like your problem."

"Stiles." Allison's palm ran smoothly down his face. "We have to help errr." She began to slur her words.

Stiles sighed in defeat. "Did you try turning off the music and telling them all to get out?"

"Yes, but they're all either too drunk or too high to function." Lydia answered.

"They're drunk and high, so they probably wont remember this tomorrow." Scott suggested to Stiles. "Maybe if they saw something unexplainable they would run."

"Scott, are you suggesting what I think you are?" Stiles whispered.

"Just a few people and they'll all run." Scott whispered back.

"I can't control it."

"You can, you've got everything you need to stay in control right here." He gestured toward Allison who was becoming drowsey.

"Are you two gonna stop whispering and do something already?" Lydia interupted them.

"Okay, fine. I got it. Just... keep her from falling over. And get her some water." He walked into the den.

Stiles waded through the crowd until he came upon about four guys all of whom were under the influence. Stiles kept his head low, his hearing concentrating on Allison's heartbeat. The rythm of it soothing his unease. He took a deep breathe before he proceeded. He moved quickly bumping into the four of them. One guy's drink spilled down his shirt.

"Hey! What the hell, bro, watch it." One of them yelled.

Stiles took one more breath before lifting his head. His eyes burned bright yellow and his teeth snarled, when he let out a low roar.

"Oh shit! He's a monster!" They yelled and ran.

They pushed roughly, bumping and yelling. Others screamed as they were trampled. Eventually everyone was running for the exits, one guy even dove through the window when the front door became too cluttered. Stiles felt an ounce of pride in the control he had just exerted.

"Problem solved, now you're gonna do something for us." He said to Lydia as he returned.

"Yeah, and what's that?" She asked in her usual sassy dimeanor.

"If anyone asks, Allison stayed over with you tonight. Capiche?" It sounded funny but he was actually serious.

"Sure thing, Don Corleone." She waved them off now. "You can show yourselves out." And with that she was gone.

Scott snuck inside as quiet as possible only to find his mother and step father awaiting him.

"Where's Allison?" Are Chris' first words.

"She stayed at Lydia's tonight, didn't she tell you?" Scott played it off so well.

"You wouldn't be lying to us would you?" Melissa asked.

"No, she said she needed a night away, whatever that means." He shrugged.

Chris turned and walked away still visibly angry. "I know exactly what it means." He spoke under his breath.

"And where were you?" Melissa asked him.

"Sorry mom but I'm really tired and I just wanna get to bed. Can we finish this in the morning?" He feigned his drowsiness.

"Sure, sweety. Get some sleep." She placed a hand on Scott's cheek.

Scott made his way upstairs pulling out his phone to compose a text as soon as his door was locked.

To Stiles: I think they bought it

From Stiles: Good. Chris would kill Allison if he saw her like this

To Stiles: He'd probably kill you too

From Stiles: I know. Hopefully Lydia holds up her end

To Stiles: How is she

From Stiles: She's asleep now. She'll probably be puking again soon

To Stiles: I'm glad I'm not you right now

From Stiles: It's not so bad once you get past the smell

To Stiles: You're a werewolf isn't the smell worst for you

From Stiles: Defiantly

To Stiles: ?

From Stiles: Sorry, autocorrect. I meant definantly

To Stiles: Lol

From Stiles: Damn. She's up I gotta go

"Aim for the trash can." Stiles called as she lunged forward with a mouthful of puke.

He reached for the glass of water he had gotten her earlier and held her hair back with his empty hand. He gave her the water as she leaned away from the trash can. "Here, drink." He said.

She took a sip from it but he urged her to keep drinking. She swallowed down a gulp of water before passing the glass back to him. She fell back on the bed they sat on.

He sat the glass down and began to take off her shoes.

"What'r you doing?" She asked allowing him to see how drunk she still was.

"I'm taking off your shoes." He spoke low and soft.

"Why, you wanna see ma feets?" She snickered.

"No, so you can sleep comfortably." He sighed.

"You're the best Stilesss.. and I'm not saying that just because you.. are.. a werewolf." She whispered the last word. "You are my bestest friend, no, Scott is my bestest friend, and you..." Stiles couldn't help how his heart sped up as he waited to hear what she was about to say. "You errr my friend friend, like not really my friend but more than my friend."

He didn't quite understand but he knew the longer she talked the more confusing it would be.

"Shh. Just get some sleep." He whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and let out a low and peaceful sigh. Stiles leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes.

"Stiles?" She called to him.

"Hmm?" He answered with a blissfull tone to match hers.

"Can you sing to me?"

"What!"

 **A/N: Can't you just picture Stiles' expression on that last line. I'm cracking up about it. Hope you are too. Thanks for reading and sticking by my story. I can't make any promises about the future of it but I can say that I'll try to keep it up. Sorry for the lengthy wait.**

 **Until next time this is Alpha Silent_Overkill signing out. GOOD NIGHT.**


End file.
